country_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Maphis
Joe Maphis, born Otis W. Maphis (May 12, 1921 – June 27, 1986), was an Americancountry music guitarist. He married singer Rose Lee Maphis in 1953. One of the flashiest country guitarists of the 1950s and 1960s, Joe Maphis was known as The King of the Strings.[1] He was able to play many stringed instruments with great facility.[2] However, he specialized in dazzling guitar virtuosity. Maphis was born in Suffolk, Virginia. Joe's family moved to Cumberland, Maryland in 1925 when his father Bob Maphis landed aJOB with the B&O Railroad. Joe's first band was called the Maryland Rail Splitters. He also played in the local (Cumberland) Foggy Mountain Boys as well as The Sonnateers before Maphis hit the road in 1939. He played across Virginia until he landed a regular gig on the Old Dominion Barn Dance broadcast live on radio WRVA-AM and aired in 38 states. In 1944, Joe went into the U.S. Army. His musical skills landed him a gig entertaining the troops around the world. Maphis was discharged from the Army in 1946. On his return to the states, he began playing on WLS radio in Chicago. In the late 1940s he returned to Richmond, Va. and the Old Dominion Barn Dance until the early 1950s. During this time period Maphis met many country music stars of the day who played the same circuit including Merle Travis. While in Virginia, he met singer/guitarist Rose Lee (Doris) Schetrompf, his future wife. Maphis and Schetrompf, of Clear Spring, Md., were married in 1953. Maphis' recordingCAREER took off after he was invited to come to Los Angeles in 1951 by Merle Travis. He made two LPs with Travis, recorded for countless country and pop stars and worked on many themes for television programs and movie soundtracks. Maphis recorded for Columbia Records and other labels. Later based in Bakersfield, California, he rose to prominence with his own hits such as "Dim Lights, Thick Smoke (And Loud, Loud Music)" as well as playing with acts likeJohnny Burnette, Doyle Holly, The Collins Kids, Wanda Jackson, Rose Maddox andRicky Nelson. "Dim Lights" has become a honky-tonk standard with numerous artists recording versions on the tune including Flat and Scruggs, Vern Gosdin, Daryle Singletary and Dwight Yoakam. Maphis discovered Barbara Mandrell in the early 1960s. Before launching her ownCAREER, Mandrell toured with Joe and Rose playing pedal steel. Maphis' playing was an influence on such greats as Merle Travis, Jimmy Bryant and Chet Atkins.[citation needed] He was known for his use of a double-neck Mosrite guitar, specially built for him by Semie Moseley, which was a boon to Moseley's fledgling career as a guitar builder. This guitar can be now viewed at the Country Music Hall of Fame in Nashville; it has two six-string necks, with the shorter neck tuned an octave higher than standard. Maphis was a band member and featured soloist on the Town Hall Party radio (and later television) program broadcast throughout the 1950s. Emanating from the Los Angeles area, Maphis was a regular on the program which including many recording stars of the day including Tex Ritter, JohnnyCASH, Gene Autry, Bob Wills and the Texas Playboys and many others. "Town Hall Party," was later syndicated under the name "Ranch Party," and seen in most parts of the country. He was also a regular guest on the Jimmy Dean television show in the 1960s. Joe and his wife Rose Lee performed on the PBS television broadcast "Austin City Limits," in 1984 as part of the programs Legends Series. Joe and Rose had become referred to as "Mr. and Mrs. Country Music." Maphis was diagnosed with lung cancer in 1985. He died on June 27, 1986. His guitar hero was Mother Maybelle Carter, matriarch of the Carter Family. Maybelle's daughter June Carter Cash and June's husband Johnny Cash so admired Maphis that he was laid to rest in theCASH and Carter familyHendersonville, Tennessee burial plot next to Maybelle, her husband, Ezra Carter, and her daughter, Anita Carter. TheCASHES personally chose the spot, buried Maphis and covered his grave themselves.[citation needed] Maphis' son Jody Maphis is also a musician. He has played drums or guitar for Earl Scruggs, Johnny Rodriguez, Johnny Cash, Gary Allan, Marty Stuart and many others. Mosrite guitar Today, TNM Guitars manufactures a remake of the Mosrite guitar, recreated by guitar luthier Terry N. McArthur.[3] Category:1921 births Category:1986 deaths Category:American country singers